


5 + 1: Kisses

by Kamikaze_Embers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_Embers/pseuds/Kamikaze_Embers
Summary: 5 times they kissed in the shadows, and once in the warmth of the sun.A series of small drabbles about kisses they've shared.[5 + 1 prompt idea from Discord]





	5 + 1: Kisses

Today is the first time he said "I love you."

They were underneath the shade of a pine tree, relaxing. They did need some rest, after all. B-52 stares at Brownie's sleeping face and smiles. The leaves cast gentle shadows over his face as he moves some of the other's deep brown hair out of his face.

"I love you." He whispers suddenly. Brownie opens his eyes, surprised. He slowly relaxes again, a tiny smile forming on his own face.

"I love you too."

This kiss is awkward and clumsy, yet warm and sweet.

\--

They had snuck a kiss in the rain. 

A dark grey umbrella held over their heads, Brownie has to stand on his tiptoes to reach the other. No one else is around- they had been taking a walk, and Brownie is glad he took the umbrella with them. The kiss is warm and sweet.

\--

He fidgets, the ring under his glove.

It's weird, yes, but he didn't want it to get caught in the trigger of his gun. A locket hangs around his neck, a soft golden heart. In it is a picture of B-52. He holds the charm up to his lips and kisses it softly before heading into battle.

He knows B-52 will do the same.

\--

Another swiped kiss lingers

They're both still too nervous to show affection around others. Today, the pair and a few other food souls have been called into battle. B-52 has to bend down to kiss him. He fishes the ring from his pocket with a grin and strings it onto a necklace he wears under his scarf.

"Be careful."

\--

It's late- they should both be asleep.

B-52 can't sleep. He stares up at the ceiling, trying desperately to fall asleep. When he does close his eyes, old memories resurface, coming back to taunt him. Tears form in his eyes. Brownie wakes up and slowly kisses them away.

"Shh, it's okay. No one will hurt you as long as I'm here. Get some sleep, love."

\--

Kisses in the shadows are sweet, but ones in the sun are far better.

Brownie is laughing about a joke B-52 made. It's a dumb joke, but he finds it charming anyways. The sunlight dances across his face, lighting up the warm tan color. His eyes shimmer as B-52 pulls him close for a kiss.

They no longer need to hide.


End file.
